My Best Friend's Wedding
by xocourtneyxo
Summary: BL AU. Brooke's always thought about the one that got away. What happens when she finds out that her best friend's marrying that guy? She uses her best friend to make him jealous, of course! BLNHCP Chap 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

Everything that you know about One Tree Hill should go out the window for this fic. Come with your mind as a blank sheet of paper and I will fill all of the blanks In for you :) ..Hopefully.

Brooke Davis walked into her apartment, throwing the keys down onto the glass coffee table in front of her. She'd just spent an entire day talking Paris Hilton out of ridding her contract with her fashion label and she was beyond tired. To some, the once fiery brunette could be considered a work-a-holic. To others, she's in love with her job. Quite honestly, Brooke can't remember the last date that she'd been on. Okay, so that was a lie. It had been five months, two weeks, and six days ago. Was it pathetic that she kept count? She'd fallen hard for this guy, but it hadn't lasted. They dated for the two weeks that he was in town and then he dissapeared without so much as a goodbye. Although he promised that he'd call her, he never did–Not once. Yes, that's right. Brooke sat by the phone for three whole days as she waited for that incessant ringing that the telephone brought, but it was never him–It was never her dream guy.

She plopped down onto the couch and untied her Jimmy Choo sandals, sliding them off of her small, size seven, feet. With that, Brooke began to go through the mail, not finding anything that interested her in the least. "Junk..Junk..Junk.." She mumbled to herself, throwing the last of the envelopes onto a messy stack on the coffee table. How could a girl with such a _busy_ life have such an insanely _lame _Friday night? It wasn't like she was fat, or ugly, or didn't have friends. Actually, Brooke had a lot of friends–A lot of very important friends, as a matter of fact.

Before she got the chance to slip into a self-pity party with Ben and Jerry's ice cream and lame horror flicks, a knock sounded on her door. Why on Earth did he even insist on knocking? It was stupid. Brooke stood from the couch and walked into her bedroom, throwing a pair of Juicy Coture sweat pants on along with a white tank top. The front door opened and closed as Brooke walked back out, her hair thrown into a messy bun.

She smiled at the site before her, making herself comfortable once again on the black leather couch. "Mm..Chinese.." She said, looking at the bag that her best friend, Lucas, was holding. Lucas nodded his head as he grabbed two cans of Coke and walked to the couch, sitting down next to the beautiful brunette. "All of your favorites." He promised, opening the cartons one by one.

Brooke soon grew impatient and grabbed a random carton tearing it open and sticking her chop sticks into it. She noticed the peculiar look that Lucas sent her way and she smirked her usual dimpled smirk, taking a bite of one of the pieces of chicken. "What?" She asked him indignantly, not understanding what the big deal was. "If they're all my favorites, I can just eat all of them.." She explained with a shrug, turning her attention towards the television.

The front door to her apartment once again opened, followed by two voices. In walked Brooke's older sister, Haley, and her boyfriend, who just so happened to be Lucas's older brother, Nathan. Haley closed the door behind her and grabbed her boyfriend's hand, leading him towards the bedroom. "Hi Luke, Hi Brookie Cookie...Bye Luke, bye Brookie Cookie." She greeted, sending them a short wave. Nathan simply laughed and allowed himself to be led into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Brooke dropped the Chinese food carton that she was eating back onto the table, her face scrunched up in disguist. "Ugh, God..I think I just lost my appetite." She admitted, making fake gagging noises. Did Nathan and Haley have to be that obvious when they were about to have sex? The least they could do would be to have some small-talk every now and then, right?

She shared a look of distaste with Lucas before the duo both began to laugh, picking up the respective cartons of food. Brooke playfully began to stick her chop stick into Lucas's and he did the same with hers, making sure that they both got a good amount of each others food. Brooke triumphantly stuck a piece of his shrimp into her mouth and chomped on it, her brown eyes staring directly into his blue ones.

Just as quickly as the moment came, it dissapeared, the shrill ringing of the phone breaking it. Brooke set her food down onto the table and stood up, walking towards the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and held it up to her ear, trying to finish chewing the large shrimp in her mouth before speaking.

"Hello?" She asked, impatiently tapping her foot. No one ever cut into Lucas/Brooke time. They knew better than that. The two lived right down the hall from each other. Lucas lived with Nathan and Brooke lived with Haley, so it was a perfect match. Brooke could only assume that when Nathan and Haley took the "next step" and chose to move in together that she and Lucas would be moving in together as well. They were best friends in every sense of the word and probably always would be. E

"Hey, Brooke?" Asked a voice that Brooke was almost immediately able to place. Peyton Sawyer? Her best friend all throughout childhood? "P. Sawyer?" Brooke questioned her judgement only for a minute, her eyes wide with shock and happiness. It was an amazing surprise to have Peyton call her so suddenly, but in the back of Brooke's mind she was nervous. Had something happened to her? Was she alright?

"Yeah, it's me.." The girl on the other line spoke, causing Brooke to do a tiny jump with happiness. She hadn't spoken to Peyton in years, but this was definately a welcomed phone call. "Wow..What's up?" Brooke asked her former-best friend, nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

There was a bit of silence on the other end. It was almost as if Peyton wanted to build up the suspense for Brooke. Finally, the blonde on the other end of the phone spoke. "I'm getting married...I want you and Hales to be here.." She squealed out, causing Brooke to squeal as well. Wow, Peyton was getting married? That was a shocker. Sure, Peyton was an amazing girl and any guy would be lucky to have her, but she never saw Peyton as the 'commitment' type.

"Wow! Of course I'll be there, P. Sawyer!" Brooke exclaimed as if it were a no-brainer. Did Peyton actually think that Brooke would turn down that kind of proposal. While still speaking on the telephone, Brooke turned to Lucas who was watching some Real World repeat and she caught herself smiling. Could he be anymore lame?

"Well, I'm in LA right now with Chris. He had to come for work, so do you wanna go out to dinner tomorrow?" Peyton suggested, causing Brooke to snap out of her Lucas-centered thoughts and focus on what the blonde was saying. She nodded her head, staying silent, before realizing that Peyton couldn't see her through the phone. "Yeah, dinner tomorrow night sounds great.." She promised with a large smile. Brooke and Peyton said their goodbye's and agreed to meet at Brooke's favorite Italian restraunt tomorrow night at around 6:00 PM.

She set the phone back into the receiver and bounded over to her best friend, throwing herself into his lap. "My best friend's getting married!" Brooke explained with a loud squeal. Lucas laughed and tightened his grip around Brooke, raising an eyebrow at her. "I am?" He joked with a small grin, causing Brooke to roll her eyes.

"No, my friend from North Carolina...Her name's Peyton..She's getting married! And I get to meet her fiancee' tomorrow night.." She said, clapping her hands together excitedly. Sure, she was being a bit loud, but this was a huge event in any girls life. Her best childhood friend was getting married. Wow, Brooke looved weddings.

Haley rushed out of the bedroom, her hair dissarrayed and a tight silk robe around her body, covering the lack of clothing that she had on. "Peyton's getting married?" She asked, her eyes lighting up with delight when she heard the good news.

Brooke simply nodded her head, unable to take the smile off of her face if she tried. "Yes, she is, Little Miss. Sexpot.." She explained with another simple nod. "..And tomorrow night, you and I are gonna go check out the lucky one." Brooke continued on, speaking about the boy that Peyton had chosen to make her husband.

Haley sighed and nodded her head, only to get dragged back into the bedroom by a hand that Brooke would assume to be Nathan's. She once again scrunched her face up in disguist and got off of Lucas's lap a bit awkwardly, taking her seat back down next to him. "Now, where were we?" She questioned, turning off The Real World and turning on Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

"To being hot, single, and lonely.." She joked, clinking her carton of Chinese food with her best friend's. With that, Brooke turned back towards the television happily and ate her food in peace. One thing was for certain, though. With Brooke Davis, everyday is a joyride. So, hold on, sit back, and buckle up..This is gonna be one hell of a ride!


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke threw a random skirt from her closet and onto her bed, searching for the "perfect" outfit for tonight. She must have tried on a million different combinations of skirts and shirts but none of them seemed to go well. Then, if she did find the perfect shirt and skirt, Brooke was unable to find the perfect pair of shoes, thus ruining the so called "perfect" combination. Being a fashion designer had its perks, of course, like having millions of clothes, but it also hurt you... Majorly. Brooke had so many clothes that if you stared at her closet too long, you'd get dizzy from all of the different colors. Hell, sometimes, going through it was a disaster on its own. She rarely cleaned it, didn't throw anything out, and still had a million things that she'd never in a million years wear simply because she "learned from that mistake".

Even if she does make clothes, not all of the clothing in her closet is from her label. Brooke loves clothes, obviously, and Clothes over Bro's is one of many fashion labels that her closet showcases. For example, at this moment, the brunette just threw a Gucci black spaghetti strap dress onto her bed for her five month of Terrier to use as a peeing mat if she pleased. Brooke then proceeded to pick up a green Versace halter top dress, which she actually considered for a moment or so.

Brooke held it up to her body as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, tilting her head from side to side. "Hmm..." She debated, her face scrunched up in concentration. Just at that exact moment, Haley walked into the room, already dressed and madeup. "Brooke! We were supposed to be there five minutes ago!" She scolded her little sister. Brooke shrugged indifferently and turned around, holding the dress up a bit more so that Haley could see.

Haley thought for a moment, attempting to picture the dress on her little sister. "Nah, go with the red Louis Vuitton." She urged before hurrying out of the room. "Hurry up, Brooke!" She called out as she closed the door. Brooke stared at the red dress which was in her closet, then looked back to the green dress in her hands. She shrugged off her sister's advice and put the dark green halter top dress on instead.

Once the brunette was dressed and ready, she walked out of the bedroom, grabbed her Louis Vuitton handbag, and walked with her older sister out of the apartment and towards their car. Upon arriving at the car garage, Brooke got into the passenger's seat almost automatically, too nervous to drive. What if Peyton's fiancee' hated them? What if they hated Peyton's fiancee'? The possibilities were endless, weren't they?

Before Brooke could even begin to process her thoughts, Haley pulled them up towards the small Italian restraunt. Brooke sighed a little bit before getting out of the car and linking arms with her sister as they walked inside. Both girls began to look around for Peyton, but Brooke stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed someone.

"Ohmigod!" She announced, her free hand covering her mouth. Haley stopped as well and sighed, not in the mood for Brooke's antics right now. "Brooke, you can show me the hot guy later. Can we please find Peyton first?" She pleaded, rolling her eyes slightly at the brunette who seemed to be frozen in place next to her.

Brooke simply shook her head, unable to move. "No, Hales..That's the guy I told you about." She whispered, nodding towards a guy by the bar. "The guy I met..The one I had that fling with..The one that never called me back." She whispered sadly, unable to take her eyes off of him. Before Brooke got the chance to react, she heard a small 'uh-oh' come from her sister.

Brooke looked over at Haley, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What's 'uh-oh'?" She asked curiously, following Haley's vision back towards Chris, the boy that Brooke had fallen for so many months ago. She took in a sharp breath at the site in front of her, not believing what she was seeing. There, right in front of her, Chris..Her Chris..was kissing Peyton Sawyer, who had a huge diamond on her left ring finger.

With the sudden urge to vomit over taking her, Brooke quickly turned around, trying to make it out of the bar without anyone seeing her. Much to her dismay, she was able to hear someone calling her name. With tears threatening to spill over in her eyes, she turned around, trying her hardest to smile at the blonde who was standing in front of her.

"Brooke!" Peyton announced, wrapping her childhood best friend up into a tight hug. Brooke stood there for a moment or so before doing the same and wrapping her arms around Peyton. She closed her eyes tightly as a single tear fell from her cheek, her breathing becoming a bit more regular as the hug continued on.

They pulled away and Peyton stood next to Chris, who was staring at Brooke quite uncomfortably. "Brooke, this is my fiancee' Chris. Chris, this is Brooke.." She introduced them. Brooke stared at Chris, not knowing what to say or do. Did she act like she didn't know him? Did she act like they did?

Chris took the first step, holding his hand out for the seemingly terrified brunette to shake. "Chris Keller..." He greeted quietly with a nod, avoiding eye contact with her. Brooke was just as beautiful as he remembered, if not more so. Things were so complicated, though–He never thought that he was going to have to see her again, let alone have her be the Maid of Honor at his wedding.

Brooke swallowed as hard as she could, shooting gamma rays of hate at Chris through her eyes. "Brooke...Davis." She said, equally as quietly as she shook his hand. Haley stared at them before clapping her hands together and pointing towards the table that had already been reserved for them. "Uh..Let's eat." She said, linking her arm with Peyton's and leading the way to the table.

Chris put the hand on the small of Brooke's back and sighed, making his way to the table with her. "Brooke.." He whispered, but all Brooke did was shrug away from his touch, shaking her head with a mix of anger and disguist. "Don't you dare talk to me." She whispered back to him.

Brooke put a fake smile onto her face as they sat down, having the unfortunate job of sitting next to Chris. The whole night, he tried talking to her, but she continued to ignore him. Luckily, Peyton seemed oblivious to the whole entire thing.

Halfway through their main course, Brooke's cell phone rang, causing all conversation at the table to stop. She went through her small bag and answered it, holding up her index finger to signal to them that she'd only be on the phone for a moment or so.

"Hey, Luke.." She said cheerfully, a small smile immediately crossing onto her face when she saw who it was on the caller-ID. He always seemed to have some sort of sixth sense when it came to her needing him. Whenever she did, he was right by her side without a second thought.

"Hey, pretty girl.." He greeted, using the nickname that he'd come up with for her years ago. "How's dinner going? He pass your test?" Lucas asked with a small grin, laying down on his couch as he watched football with Nathan.

Brooke sighed a bit and shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Oh, we'll have fun talking about it tonight..I promise.. I'll be at your place as soon as I can, alright?" She asked, smirking a little bit. Brooke began to pick apart her napkin. Whenever she was nervous, she always had to be moving her hands. No matter what, her hands were constantly doing something.

Lucas nodded his head, getting ready to hang up the phone. "Alright..Have fun..That sounds eventful..Love you.." He hung up the phone with a smile, only to receive a glare from his brother. Lucas simply laughed and shook his head, knowing that Nathan was going to make some feeble comment about his relationship with Brooke. He'd heard it a million times before and really didn't find it necessary to hear it for another million times.

"You guys act like a married couple.." Nathan muttered, taking a sip of his beer. "You might as well just be dating.." He shrugged his shoulders tiredly, allowing that thought to linger with his brother for a little while longer.

Lucas laid his head against the arm of the couch and sighed, thinking about what Nathan had said. Why _weren't_ he and Brooke a couple? Quite honestly, he couldn't think of a good reason for that question. So, instead of making an idiot out of himself, Lucas simply smiled and looked back at the large, flat screen tv, watching the rest of his football game in peace.

Meanwhile, Brooke hung up her phone and sighed contently, sticking it back into her bag. "Sorry, that was just Lucas.." She explained absent mindedly, waving her hand off as if it were no big deal. She took notice of the way that both Chris and Peyton's ears perked up and she raised an eyebrow at Peyton, still choosing to ignore Chris completely.

"Is he gonna come to the wedding?" Peyton asked, taking a bite of her food. Brooke scrunched her forehead together in confusion, letting out a small laugh. "Why the hell would Lucas come to the wedding?" She asked, not understanding what Peyton meant.

Peyton set her fork down and laughed, shaking her head. "Lucas...He is your boyfriend, isn't he?" She asked, shaking her head.

Brooke's eyes widened in shock and she couldn't help but notice how interested in this question's answer that Chris was. She shook her head, a wicked smirk toying on her lips. "Lucas?" She questioned, laughing a little bit. "No, he's not my boyfriend.." Brooke fiddled with her hands under the table as she gave them that ever so famous Brooke Davis dimpled smirk.

"He's my fiancee'." She lied with a nod, hoping that no one noticed that Haley nearly choked on her drink. Brooke stared directly at Chris as she spoke, getting enjoyment out of the fact that his face was now as white as a ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: In Your Eyes**

"WHAT?" Peyton asked excitedly, standing up from the table and giving Brooke a large hug. "Why didn't you tell me when we were on the phone last night?" She asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, trying to think of a good lie. "He just proposed last night..While we were laying in bed.." She continued on with a small smile, knowing that there was no getting out of this one now. Brooke had just dug a deep hole for herself, hadn't she?

Haley sat her glass of water onto the table, causing a loud b a n g to sound. Brooke looked at her older sister, silently pleading with her not to spill the beans. So, telling Peyton and that lying snake Chris that she was marrying Lucas probably wasn't the smartest idea in the world, but she'd gotten a bit too caught up in the moment to think about anything or anyone other than her betrayal.

Brooke slowly nodded her head and sighed, getting ready to tell them the truth. Haley obviously wasn't going to go along with her plan, so there was no way that it was going to work. Hell, Brooke wasn't even sure how she would have been able to get Lucas, her beloved "fiancee'" to go along with the flawed plan, either.

"Actually, guys, I..." She began to explain, but was so rudely cut off by Haley, who was shaking her head. Brooke furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, not sure what her sister was doing or why she was doing it.

"Lucas and Brooke have been engaged for a while." Haley said, trying to tell the happy couple something before Brooke could tell the truth. "Brooke really wanted to tell you in person–She didn't wanna steal your glory when you were on the phone last night." Haley sent Brooke a glare before looking back to Peyton, who seemed satisfied enough.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed, slapping her best friend's shoulder. "You know you don't have to worry about something like that..You getting married is just as important as me getting married." She told the brunette, shaking her head.

Soon after desert, Brooke excused herself to go to the bathroom. She made it all the way to the back of the restraunt before she felt a hand on the small of her back. It was _him_. The scent of his cologne and the shivers that his touch sentdown her spinewere all too familiar. She closed her eyes for just a moment and savored the feeling of being so close to him before ripping herself away from his grasp.

"Your wife's probably looking for you, Chris..Better hurry along.." She spit out angrily, shaking her head. Brooke once again attempted to enter the girl's bathroom, but was stopped by Chris standing in front of it.

"Like you're one to talk.. You're engaged, too!" He yelled back at her, causing a few people to turn around and look at them.

Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed, not in the mood to have this conversation with him. So, instead of answering, she nodded her head. "He's more of a man than you'll ever be...And I mean that in more way than one." She sent a small glare down towards his pants before pushing past him and walking into the girl's bathroom.

Once safely inside, she locked the door and leaned her body against one of the many sinks. Staring at her reflection, Brooke couldn't help but feel like telling this lie had just made things a million times more complicated than they had been before.

She splashed some water onto her slightly flushed face, taking this time to think about what she'd done. How on Earth was she going to get Lucas to agree to pretend to be her fiancee'? He had his own life and his own dates–Not that he ever went on them, anyway. He was just like her when it came to the romance department. Every girl that he went out with, Brooke hated. She practically forced him to stay away from girls just so that she could have him all to herself.

Was that slightly selfish? Of course, but it wasn't like she could help it. Brooke loved Lucas more than anything in the world, besides her work, and she wasn't about to loose him to some six foot tall, one hundred and ten pound blonde model whose name is something like Milan. Those were the types of girls that Lucas always seemed to attract and that simply wasn't up to Brooke's standards for him.

He deserved a short brunette who had curves and didn't have a brain the size of a pea. Come to think of it, did that describe someone that Lucas already knew a great deal about? No, no it didn't. Brooke did not believe that she was Lucas's dream girl because...Well.. She just couldn't be. Sure, he was attractive, but they'd been just friends for so long that there comes a time when you can't turn back from that.

She once again looked at her reflection in the mirror, tucked a stray piece of brown hair behind her ear, counted to ten, and sighed. Alright, Brooke..You can do this. With that, she walked back into the restaraunt area and put on her best, brightest fake smile.

"Thanks for dinner, P. Sawyer.." She managed, hugging the blonde tightly. Brooke released Peyton from her hold after a couple of seconds and then made her way towards Chris, not even offering him a handshake. "You always knew how to choose em', blondie.." She spit out with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Brooke gave Chris one last once over before shaking her head. "Great to meet you.." She practically whispered, her eyes staring daggars into his.

Haley was a bit more subtle with her goodbyes, shaking Chris's hand and hugging Peyton tightly. With that, the duo walked out of the nice Italian café' arm in arm. Once they were in the parking lot, Brooke felt herself get forcefully pushed against the car.

"What the hell was that?" Haley repromanded, causing Brooke to shrink back like a little child who was getting scolded by their mother or father.

"What was what?" She asked innocently, attempting to act like she had no idea what her sister was talking about. Of course she knew that this conversation was coming, but did it really have to happen right now? The least Haley could do would be to yell at Brooke after Lucas flips out on her.

Haley rolled her eyes and opened the drivers side of the car, getting inside. "Okay, Brooke..Fine..No speech..Good luck getting Lucas to agree, though." She said, shaking her head angrily. Everyone in their right mind could see how Lucas felt about Brooke except for Brooke. It wasn't fair for the brunette to toy with his mind like this–Even if she didn't do it on purpose.

Brooke got into the car silently, allowing the rest of the car ride back to the apartment building to be used for her thinking time. She ran through the night's events in her head one last time before looking at the shining neon lights on the radio, which provided them with the correct time. 11:46

They pulled up in their usual parking space and Brooke ran out of the car and into the building without even bothering to wait for Haley. She had to speak to Lucas before she lost her nerve, which should be happening sometime in the next fifteen seconds.

She used her key to get into the apartment that Lucas shared with Nathan and tip toed into Lucas's bedroom, closing the door behind her. Brooke set her keys and purse down onto his dresser as she took off her heels and cautiously slid down into the bed next to him.

For a moment or so, Brooke caught herself watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful and angelic. Lucas Scott? Peaceful and angelic? Hah, that's a laugh! Too bad he couldn't be a bit more like that when he was awake.

Lucas stirred, causing Brooke to stop staring at him. She adjusted her spot on the bed and laid down next to him, getting under the covers. Brooke turned onto her side, her nose lightly grazing against his as he opened his beautiful blue eyes.

She sighed a little bit and smiled, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. Oh God..How did she say something like this?

Never one to think before speaking, Brooke immediately spoke. "Marry me.." She whispered, her eyes wide and desperate.

Of course, that wasn't how she planned on asking him the million times that she'd gone over it in her mind, and she was sure that Lucas was going to overanalyze everything and flip out, but it was worth a shot, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Are You Drunk?**

Lucas's left eye shot open in shock and he stared at her suspcisiously, wondering if he'd heard her correctly. Had she really just asked..No.._demanded_ that he marry her? He knew that she was a little bit crazy at times, but this was ridiculous. Brushing it off, he closed his eyes once again and yawned, rolling over on the bed so that he was now on his back. With a short lived laugh, he spoke. "Are you drunk?" He muttered, wondering out loud. Lucas had a feeling that this was another one of Brooke's crazy ideas. Last time, she'd suggested that they get eachother's names tattooed on themselves so that 'ugly' people couldn't confront them. They'd just be able to show them the tattoo and people would believe that they were spoken for. Naturally, Lucas had automatically shot down her supposedly 'brilliant' idea with a swift 'hell no'. They'd never mentioned it again and that was the end of the crazy 'Brooke' idea.

Brooke slapped him as hard as she could as she sat up in the bed, shaking her head. "Lucas Eugene Scott, I am not drunk!" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. How could he be so mean to her right now? Alright, so she had walked into his house uninvited at midnight, woken him up, and asked him to marry her, but did that automatically mean that she'd been hitting the bottle. Maybe that's what it meant for most people, but not in Brooke land. "You don't have a say, Luke! We're getting married!" She continued on, standing from the bed. 

Lucas was able to notice the desperation in his eyes. "Forcing me into marriage is really the way to my heart." He joked, finally letting out the laughter that he'd so desperately been trying to hold in. In a huff, Brooke picked up her purse and chucked it at him, hitting him straight in the chest. "Why the hell are you laughing?" She asked Lucas, anger burning in her eyes. She couldn't, for the life of her, figure out how this was funny. She'd gotten herself screwed (litterally) by some asshat guy...Again.

Lucas stood from the bed and walked towards his best friend, resting both of his hands on each one of her shoulders. "Brooke, calm down...Wait a minute..What the hell happened?" He asked her, wanting to start from the beginning. There was no way in hell that Brooke had just gone out to dinner with Peyton, then decided 'oh, hey, let me marry Lucas'.

Brooke took a deep breath, getting ready to tell the whole story. "Well, it turns out that P. Sawyer's boytoy is actually the guy that I had that fling with once upon a time. He was _with_ her when he was with _me_!" She practically screamed, running a hand through her brown curls. Brooke let out a loud groan and plopped down onto Lucas's bed, resting on her back as she stared up at the ceiling tiredly. "So I...Sorta told him that we were...Engaged.." She muttered out loud, looking over at him to see his reaction.

She was expecting yelling and screaming from her best friend at any second now. It was a natural reaction in Lucas Scott's lifestyle. Whenever he got angry with her, he told her the _right_ thing to do, the _wrong_ thing to do, and then the 'Brooke' thing to do. Normally, the 'Brooke' thing to do was so far off-basis from both the wrong and right thing to do that it caused Brooke to giggle, but she didn't think she'd even be able to muster out one of those--Not this time.

What she _wasn't_ expecting was for Lucas to _laugh_ at her. Staring at him with wide eyes, Brooke watched as he kneeled over, hysterrically laughing. She furrowed her eyebrows together in anger, a large pout on her face. "Stop laughing!" She complained, throwing a pillow at him. Lucas continued laughing, though, which caused Brooke to join in as well.

A loud giggle escaped her lips and she threw her back down onto the bed, laughs taking over her small frame. "What have I gotten myself into?" She asked, yelling at herself. Brooke smirked as Lucas fell down onto the bed next to her and she turned to face him, a content, dimpled smile on her lips.

"Are you gonna marry me or what?" She asked with her famous puppydog eyes. Brooke knew that he found her hilarious, but he was still her best friend. If she couldn't count on him to get her out of this sticky situation, then who the hell could she count on? Lucas was her savior. He was the guy who got her out of these messes--Her white knight.

Lucas turned to face Brooke as well, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He smiled as their noses grazed eachothers. "Yes, I'll marry you." He promised her, laughing a little bit at how absolutely insane that sounded.

Brooke looked into his eyes and nodded her head, pleased with herself. More than that though, she was glad he said yes. She quickly found herself getting lost in his eyes. Without thinking, Brooke leaned in and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Don't you Wish?**

Brooke pulled away, her heart pounding out her chest at a rapid pace. Why the hell did she just do that? Why did she kiss Lucas? Brooke sat up on the bed in an attempt to look cool, smirking that famous smirk of hers. Alright, she was going to have to think fast to get out of this one. Think, Brooke. Think. She ran a hand through her brown hair and cleared her throat in an attempt to kill the awkward silence that had ensued. Why the hell had she just kissed him?_ Damnit, Brooke. Keep your hormones in check! _

"I..Uhm..I figured that if we were gonna be a couple, we should get used to doing stuff like.._that_." She explained with a forced smile and nod, turning so that her back was now facing him. Brooke tiredly rubbed her temples, knowing that was probably the lamest lie that Lucas had ever heard in his entire life. Then again, Brooke knew her best friend well enough to know that he would never push her into saying something that she wasn't ready to say, or do something that he wasn't ready to do. Brooke simply _wasn't_ ready to admit that she had feelings for Lucas. Well, she'd never be ready for that because it simply wasn't true. She didn't have feelings for Lucas. _Keep telling yourself that and you just might believe it one of these days, Brookie Cookie._

Brooke could see that Lucas was staring at her through the mirror and she turned back around, realizing that there was no point in not facing him if he could see everything that she was doing anyway. Her hazel eyes stared wonders into his blue ones and she once again forced that faux smile onto her face, awkwardly choosing to sit down next to him on the bed. She didn't want to seem nervous around him because then things would be even more awkward. She'd have to start explaining her micro-mini crush to him, causing him to laugh, and their friendship to be changed for all of eternity. Plus, Lucas was only a small part in her master plan to get Chris Keller jealous. Once Chris realized that he was in love with Brooke, she'd be able to turn him down and make him feel the way that she'd felt for so long. Then, Lucas would only be a distant memory of hers on the 'Romance Scale'.

Lucas nodded his head to her statement, looking at her semi-oddly. Was Brooke feeling alright? She was always a little bit ditzy, but this was weird even for her. She was nervous and jittery and rambling. Brooke tended to ramble quite a bit, but never to this extent. Brooke also seemed to be thinking–Which was another trait that wasn't normally seen being associated with the beautiful brunette that was sitting next to him. Lucas loved Brooke to death, but she was a crazy girl. She was _his_ crazy girl. Quite honestly, he wasn't sure what his days would be like without her. They'd be boring and dull, that much was for certain. She was the light of his life–The firecracker that got him through his day. Whenever he was stressed out or having a bad day, Lucas knew that he could always call Brooke and he'd be happy. That's why he agreed to go along with this crazy plan for her. She was amazing and beautiful, of course, but he owed her a hell of a lot more than she thought.

He sighed ever so slightly as he stared at her, hoping that she knew how much she truly meant to him. Lucas didn't often tell her that he loved her simply because it was common knowledge between the two. Of course they loved eachother. You can't be best friends with somebody for that long without loving them. He and Brooke had gotten into petty little arguments, but it had never been anything so major that he'd wanted to end their friendship–Nothing would ever be that major. "You look tired." He observed, lightly brushing a strand of hair behind her tiny ear. 

Lucas nodded towards the bed in which they were laying on before standing up and walking towards the front of it. "Come on..Spend the night." He pleaded with her, laying down on his side of the bed. Lucas closed his eyes once he felt the shift of bed weight. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the voice that he'd come to love was speaking once again.

She stared up at the ceiling, suddenly not as tired as she had been. Although it had been a long and exhausting day, Brooke was wide awake, thinking about these "feelings" that were beginning to surface for Lucas, of all people. There was nothing against him personally, but Brooke would have never guessed that he'd be the person to make her get over Chris Keller.

"Night, Luke." She practically whispered, turning around so that she was once again facing the ceiling. Brooke waited patiently until his breathing regulated, signalling that he was asleep. With that, she closed her eyes tightly and let the tears fall from her eyes. Why did life have to be so damn complicated?


	6. Chapter 6

The past few days had been a complete and total blur. The minutes soon passed into hours, which passed into days. Before Brooke could even realize what was happening, she was standing in front of her bedroom mirror, brushing her chocolate brown hair. Tonight was the night that all of her hard work was going to be put to the test. She'd decided it to be best to simply forget about her feelings for Lucas at the moment. They could only cause problems that she did not want or need right now.

Tonight, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Chris, and Peyton were all going out to dinner together before Chris and Peyton went back to wherever the hell they came from. Brooke was too nervous to remember where on Earth they lived right now. If she and Lucas managed to pull this off, it would be an absolute miracle.

She unplugged her straightening iron and walked into the living room, decked out in a red strapless dress, red heels, and a red Gucci handbag. Brooke stood there nervously, but couldn't help the smile that formed on her face when Lucas tore his eyes away from the television to look at her. His eyes widened just slightly and a smile fell on his lips as well.

"You look stunning." He promised her with a half smirk, turning the tv off and standing up from the couch. Always a gentleman, Lucas grabbed Brooke's coat for her from the closet and slipped it on over her dress. Just the feeling of his fingers on her arm was enough to form goosebumps all over her body.

A bit embarassed, Brooke moved away from his touch and looked over towards Haley's bedroom. "Alright, we're gonna get going!" She called out to her sister, absent mindedly grabbing Lucas's hand and walking them out the door. Things like that had always been natural for them. The pair had always been a bit coupley, but they were hitting an all time high recently.

_Hmm, Brooke. Maybe that's because you've got Lucas playing 'husband-to-be' with you. _She kept her tiny hand in his larger one while they crossed the busy street and entered the Italian café' which was right down the street. Brooke looked over at Lucas and smiled, adjusting his tie before noticing Peyton's blonde curls run over to them.

"B. Davis!" She greeted, wrapping her one time best friend into a tight hug. Brooke, caught somewhat off guard, returned the hug before pointing to Lucas. "This..Is Lucas.." She said, her eyes locking with his. Brooke had to stop acting so in love with him, didn't she? Well, it iwas/I part of her genuis master plan, wasn't it? So, technically, she had to act all lovey-dovey around him.

Peyton didn't seem to notice a thing as she shook Lucas's hand, grabbing a reluctant Chris, who seemed to be downing every single drink in sight. Lucas stared at Chris for a good long while, trying to figure out what Brooke saw in the guy.

He was too skinny, his hair was too spikey, and he wasn't right for the gorgeous brunette in front of him. No one would ever be good enough for Brooke, but this guy wasn't even remotely close. Once the wave of jealousy passed over him, Lucas smiled and shook Chris's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, man." He practically had to force out, gritting his teeth and forcing a smile onto his face. Never, in his life, had Lucas had such a difficult time being nice to someone. This wasn't just any random person, though. This guy had broken Brooke's heart—His Brooke's heart.

Brooke was able to sense Lucas's hostility and she smiled up at him, getting on her tip toes to quickly peck his lips. "Wanna get me a drink?" She asked, her eyes silently pleading with his to walk away before he said or did something that he was going to regret.

Before Lucas could answer, Peyton spoke, pointing to the bar. "Actually, I need a drink, too." She admitted, linking her arm with Lucas's and leading him to the bar, leaving Brooke alone with her former lover.

Brooke rolled her eyes at Chris, staring at him for a minute. His vision seemed to be focused on her left hand, which was making her more and more uncomfortable by the second. "What the hell are you looking at?" She rudely spit out, nervously crossing her arms over her chest.

Chris grabbed onto her arm and led her over towards an empty hallway where cases of beer and other alchohol were stacked. Brooke leaned her back up against a wall and raised her eyebrows at him, patiently awaiting an answer.

"You're not wearing a ring." He managed out, causing Brooke to follow his vision down towards her left hand. She quickly uncrossed her arms and tucked a stray strand of chocolate colored hair behind her ear, doing anything that she could to avoid eye contact with him.

"..I..Luke's having it custom made." She lied quickly, finally choosing to look up into his eyes. Big, huge mistake, Brooke. The second that she did, Brooke felt their lips collide with one anothers. Unable to think about anything or anyone else, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately, pulling him so that there was absolutely no space between them as the kiss continued on.

Lucas, meanwhile, was sitting at the bar with Peyton, laughing at something that she'd said. "No..I get it." He promised her with a grin, taking ahold of Brooke's drink that the bartender had just given him. Lucas scanned the tiny café for any sign of the beauty that he was lucky enough to consider his best friend, frowning just slightly when he didn't find her.

Peyton seemed to be doing the same, in search for her fiancee'. Lucas shook his head, setting his beer down and taking Brooke's Cosmopolitan into both of his hands as he stood. "I'll be right back." He promised Peyton with a warm smile, going off in search for the girl he loved more than anything in the world.

Lucas rounded a corner, but stopped dead in his tracks upon the site before him. Chris and Brooke were in some sort of passionate embrace, kissing. He took a deep breath to steady himself, feeling his heart get ripped out of his chest. With a silent nod of his head, Lucas walked back over to Peyton and set Brooke's drink down onto the counter.

"She's in the bathroom. Said she'd be done in a minute." He assured her, attempting to act like he hadn't seen anything at all. Truth be told, Lucas's heart wasn't only breaking for Peyton, but it was breaking for himself as well. Lucas had stupidly thought that he'd actually had a chance with someone as amazing as Brooke Davis. Yeah..right. Keep dreaming, moron.


End file.
